Miłość to miłość KakaNaru
by xHyunnieX
Summary: Naruto to uczeń porządnego liceum. Pewnego dnia idzie z klasą do hotelu, gdzie mają zobaczyć jak wygląda praca. Spotyka tam Kakashiego, który jest recepcjonistą i będzie ich oprowadzać. Pod koniec okazuje się, że zna Jiraiya'ę, u którego będzie nocować i z którym spędza dużo czasu. W dodatku ten zaprosił szarowłosego do domu na ten wieczór. Jak potoczy się ich historia?


Wszyscy pracownicy dosyć popularnego hotelu od rana byli na nogach. Kakashi wiedział, że najwidoczniej coś się szykuje, a on nie został poinformowany. Ewentualnie został, ale nie słuchał. Westchnął więc i usiadł za biurkiem w recepcji. Wyjął swoją książkę z widocznym ograniczeniem wiekowym. Zaczął czytać nie zwracając uwagi na swoje otoczenie. Jak coś, to tylko ktoś nie będzie miał gdzie spać.

—Kakashi! Ka-ka-shi! — krzyknął zirytowany Iruka. —Pomóż nam trochę, a nie czytasz tą książkę!

—Coś ważnego dzisiaj będzie?—spytał znudzonym tonem szarowłosy i poprawił swoją maskę.

—Przecież ci mówiłem—jęknął, ale gdy zobaczył minę starszego, opuścił ręce załamany.—Przyjeżdżają dzisiaj uczniowie z liceum. Chcą zobaczyć jak wygląda nasza praca w hotelu. Musimy dobrze wypaść, to będzie też dobra reklama. Oczywiście jeżeli wszystko pójdzie dobrze.

Kakashi kiwnął głową na znak zrozumienia po czym dodał żartobliwym tonem:

—Współczuje temu, kto będzie oprowadzał tą dziką bandę.

Iruka spojrzał na niego spode łba, gdy Kakashi wrócił do czytania swojej zboczonej książki. Pokręcił głową i rozbawiony podparł ręce na biodrach.

—To będziesz ty, Kakashi.

Starszy mężczyzna (zaledwie o rok) od razu zaprzestał wykonywanej czynności i spojrzał zszokowany na Irukę. On? Ale przecież! Nie mógł, nie da rady. Prędzej da się Tsunade pocałować niż wytrzyma z grupką buzujących hormonów!

Iruka widząc minę kolegi z pracy zaśmiał się cicho i odszedł pomagać dziewczynom. Przed Kakashim rzeczywiście stało nie lada wyzwanie. Tsunade jednak chciała żeby to był akurat on, chociaż Gai wyrywał się przed szereg. Kakashi pracował tu najdłużej i wie tak naprawdę najwięcej. Jego tajemniczość, która źle odebrana może przypominać niechęć, jest drobnym problemem. Tsunade, właścicielka, była jednak bardzo pozytywnie nastawiona.

Szarowłosy podparł głowę ręką i westchnął cicho. Czy życie aż tak go nie lubi? Pilnowanie dzieciaków w takim wieku jest przecież nie lada wyzwaniem! Może wplącze w to Shikamaru? Kakashi uśmiechnął się przebiegle, co pewnie nikt nie zauważył, ma maskę. Cel - właśnie przechodzący Shikamaru.

Swoją drogą, Shikamaru to bardzo ciekawy przypadek. Przeskoczył jedną klasę w liceum i zdał o rok wcześniej niż jego koledzy, którzy dopiero teraz będą kończyć szkołę. Ciekawe jak zareaguje, gdy tu przyjdą?

—Shi-ka-ma-ru! — zawołał fałszywie radosny Kakashi.

—Nie, nie będę ich oprowadzał, to męczące —rzucił do zszokowanego i lekko zakłopotanego mężczyzny.

Nie spodziewał się odrzucenia tak cudownej propozycji, wcale. Myślał, że przecież młody chciałby się zobaczyć z dawnymi kolegami. Nie miał nic złego na myśli. Jęknął jednak. Musi stawić czoła zgrai debili z plecakami.

W chwili, gdy Kakashi znowu czytał swoją książkę i jednocześnie użalał się nad swoim losem, do hotelu weszła spora grupka. Przewrócił oczami.

—Dzień dobry — przywitała się aż nadto miło najpewniej nauczycielka klasy. — Mieliśmy stawić się na oprowadzanie i tak dalej po tym hotelu. To licealiści.

—Tak, tak, dzień dobry, wszystko się zgadza — Kakashi również się uśmiechnął, ale przez maskę. Zdradzać go mogły jedynie oczy, które pod wpływem uśmiechu mrużył. — To ja będę oprowadzać.

Spojrzał krytycznie na grupę osób. Jakiś emo, nieśmiała, dwie lale, czerwonowłosy, jakiś blondynek, puchacz... i trochę więcej. No cóż, teraz to tylko może się modlić, by uszczerbek na psychice był mały.

Wyszedł zza biurka i stanął na przeciw wyzwaniu. Uśmiechnął się do nich i powiedział:

—Pierwsze wrażenie? Nie lubię was—parę dziewczyn spojrzało smutno, inni byli zdezorientowani. —Oprowadzę was i powiem co i jak, zapraszam!

I poszedł przed siebie pokazać im najpierw kuchnię. Po drodze opowiadał o wielu rzeczach.

Po 30 minutach zauważył, że ktoś mu przeszkadza. Wyłapał wzrokiem blondyna i czarnowłosego, najwyraźniej się o coś sprzeczali. Podszedł do nich, wyciągnął swoją ulubioną książkę i zdzielił ich po głowach. Nie mocno, żeby nie było.

—Naruto, Sasuke!—krzyknęła nauczycielka—Słuchajcie pana Kakashiego!

Szarowłosy zaśmiał się w duchu z miny obydwu chłopaków. Blondyn wyglądał bardzo uroczo: roztrzepane włosy, lekki rumieniec i naburmuszona mina. W sumie to jest naprawdę ładny. Ten drugi za to w oczach na pioruny, wygląda jakby chciał co najmniej zabić i nauczycielkę i samego Kakashiego, nie wspominając już o ślicznym blondynie.

—Może chcecie dzisiaj pokazać dla nas swoje umiejętności w sprzątaniu? —zaproponował mężczyzna w masce uśmiechając się chytrze.

—Myślę, że zrobią to bardzo chętnie —zapewniła kobieta.—Zostaniecie dziś tutaj i pomożecie. Naruto to coś dla ciebie, słyszałam, że chcesz sam otworzyć hotel, od czegoś trzeba zacząć.

Naruto obruszył się, ale pokiwał głową. Sasuke za to zaklął pod nosem. Miał lepsze zajęcia niż sprzątanie w hotelu w obecności młotka.

I tak jak powiedziała nauczycielka, po skończonym oprowadzaniu obaj chłopcy zostali w hotelu. Nauczycielka zapewniła, że rodzice o wszystkim się dowiedzą i odbiorą potem uczniów, że i tak skończyli już lekcje, to nie robi to większej różnicy.

—Myślę, że Shikamaru oraz Ino potrzebują waszej pomocy—zaczął Kakashi, po czym wskazał na blondyna.—Nazywasz się Naruto?

—Taak—mruknął mało zadowolony uczeń i spojrzał na Kakashiego.

Swoją drogą ten recepcjonista bardzo spodobał się Naruto. Przystojny w masce, ciekawe jak wygląda bez niej? Zamyślony niebieskooki zagryzł lekko dolną wargę, co o jeżu, wyglądało bardzo seksownie w mniemaniu Kakashiego.

—Pomożesz Ino w sprzątaniu holu, a Sasuke, ty pomożesz Shikamaru w kuchni—powiedział i wskazał na drzwi po lewej stronie. Od razu, gdy przechodziła Ino, zaczepił ją i wskazał na blondaska. Ucieszona pokazała mu co i jak, i wzięli się do pracy.

Sam szarowłosy udał się za biurko i posprawdzał papiery, posprzątał na nim i tak dalej. Sprawdził kamery, klucze. W pewnym momencie podniósł wzrok znad listy gości i zachłysnął się powietrzem. Narutowe tyły były naprawdę niezłe. Jeszcze trochę i ten dzieciak wyśle go do szpitala z krwotokiem z nosa.

Niczego nieświadomy Naruto pochylał się ze szczotką. To naprawdę ciężkie zajęcie, ale już prawie kończą z Ino. Ciekawe jak tam Shikamaru i Sasuke? Pewnie znowu wygra z tym draniem, on i Ino skończą wcześniej. Jakież było jego zdziwienie, gdy z pomieszczenia obok wyszli właśnie oni oznajmiając, że skończyli i wracają do domu.

—Draniu! Co tak szybko?! —Uniósł się Naruto.

—Trzeba było się nie opierdzielać, znowu wygrałem, Naruto—Sasuke uśmiechnął się z wyższością.

Naruto zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy. O dostanie mu się! Gdyby nie to, że są w hotelu, już dawno by się na niego rzucił.

—Poczekajmy jeszcze na twoich rodziców—Wtrącił się w pewnym momencie Kakashi.

Uchiha kiwnął głową i usiadł na fotelach w koncie. Wyjął telefon i zajął się jakąś gierką. Naruto za to skończył sprzątać i pożegnał się z Ino, która poszła już do domu. Wyjrzał za okno, jednak nie zauważył samochodu rodziców albo Jiraiya'i. Pewnie przyjedzie Ero-sennin. Rodzice przecież pracują, chociaż nigdy nie wiadomo z Kushiną...

Po krótkiej chwili ciszy do hotelu weszli państwo Uchiha i przeprosili za syna po czym zabrali go. Zostali już tylko Kakashi i Naruto.

—Mieszkasz daleko?—zapytał Kakashi i spojrzał na zaciekawionego blondyna.

—Właściwie to nie, ale rodzice są w pracy, pewnie przyjedzie ten stary zbo... to znaczy wujek.—Niebieskooki zaśmiał się w celu ukrycia zakłopotania.

Kakashi mruknął cicho i wrócił do czytania książki, którą gdy zobaczył Naruto lekko się skrzywił.

—Jestem! —białowłosy mężczyzna stanął w wejściu i uśmiechnął się szeroko.—Naruto co ty zrobiłeś?

—Jiraiya! Ile można czekać?! —Krzyknął zły Naruto i podszedł do starca.

Szarowłosy wychylił się znad książki i spojrzał na mężczyznę, który—najwidoczniej—był nie tylko wujkiem Naruto, ale także autorem i dobrym przyjacielem Kakashiego. O losie.

—Cześć —przywitał się Kakashi.

Zdziwiony Jiraiya spojrzał w jego stronę po czym znowu uśmiechnął się i powiedział:

—Kakashi! Dawno cię nie widziałem! Wpadniesz może dzisiaj co?

Zszokowany uczeń spojrzał po nich. Ero - sennin zna się z tym przystojnym mężczyzną?

—Chętnie wpadnę, ale może kiedy indziej— zaśmiał się lekko.

—Hee? Nie daj się prosić. Dam ci spojrzeć na moje zapiski dotyczące następnej części tej książki—wskazał na rzecz trzymaną przez Kakashiego.

W końcu mężczyzna się zgodził, a Naruto skrzywił. Stary zboczeniec i najwyraźniej młody też. Westchnął cicho i podszedł do Jiraiya'i.

—Chodźmy już—jęknął trzymając Ero-sennin'a za rękaw.

Kakashi uznał ten gest za bardzo uroczy. Uśmiechnął się lekko. Młodszy najwyraźniej to zauważył, speszył się i zabrał rękę.

Pożegnali się z Kakashim i pojechali do domu. Przynajmniej tak sądził Naruto. Skręcili w inną uliczkę.

—Jedziemy do ciebie? —spytał wychylając się z tyłu.

—Tak, twoi rodzice tak postanowili, oni nie wrócą do domu, a Kushina by cię samego nie zostawiła—zaśmiał się starzec.

—Świetnie —mruknął i usiadł z powrotem na miejsce.

Jakoś nie uśmiechało się mu spędzenia wieczoru z tym przystojnym recepcjonistą. Kto wie jak to się skończy, a zauważył, że ten mężczyzna stanowczo za wiele razy pojawił się w jego myślach. Jego ciało też jakoś dziwnie na niego reagowało. Zbyt dziwnie.


End file.
